


If We Were A Movie

by SierraMLB



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, Movie AU, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraMLB/pseuds/SierraMLB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor/Movie AU</p>
<p>Dan Howell is a new actor in L.A. and has finally had his big break starring in Phillip Lester's newest movie "Time Will Tell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so it may not be that good but thanks for giving it a chance despite the horrid summary.

Dan took a deep breath before stepping out of his car and onto the lot, taking in the new environment that he had just entered. He breathed in the Los Angeles air and smiled as the sun grazed his cheek, the sounds from the busy actors and workers flitting about filled his ears. They bustled about hurriedly preparing the set for the day’s shoot. He’d never really expected to be on a film set, and if you had told him a month ago that he would have a starring role in Phillip Lester’s new film? He would have laughed for ten minutes straight, but that was the exact position he had found himself in now.

And while he was absolutely ecstatic, he was also extremely nervous. He was extremely doubtful of how he would hold up under the pressure of filming and he wouldn’t bet on the famous director keeping him around for anytime longer than a few weeks before they finally decided to replace him. However, Dan fully intended on making those few weeks as memorable as he could.

A nervous smile found its way onto Dan’s face as he thought of the next few weeks (or if he was lucky, the next several months). He got lost in a daydream, thinking of the premier and how his face would be plastered in movie theaters all over the world, the thought made him excited and queasy at the same time. 

A loud horn startled Dan from his thoughts. A scolding, Northern sounding voice rang out after the horn “Lenn! You could be a bit nicer this guy doesn’t seem to really know where he’s going!” Dan grimaced bowing his head trying to avoid the looks from the men on the golf cart, was it really that obvious? 

“Wait a second… Dan? Dan Howell?” the voice from earlier rang out, “Sorry about that, Lenn isn’t very... patient.” Dan looked up again and turned to face the man who was speaking. He gasped, was that Phillip Lester?

“It’s alright Mr.Lester, sir.” Dan basically shouted at his boss, and in response an airy chuckle rang out.

“Just call me Phil. Mr.Lester is just a mouthful.” Dan was speechless. Not only because the Phillip Lester had just told him to call him Phil, but also because he was afraid that if he opened up his mouth he would say something stupid like, “That’s what she said” and he really didn’t think that would be the best thing to say to his new boss… but he didn’t have too.

“Whoops, that was an innuendo.” Phil said chuckling again, “God I need to keep that wrapped up… oh god I should just stop talking.”

Dan laughed, “It’s okay. At least I know I’m not the only one who has trouble with their words.”

Phil grinned, “Well now I know how to get people to warm up to me just make a few innuendos and everything will be great! Hey would you like a ride to set today? We have more than enough room on the cart.”

By this point, most of Dan’s nerves had dissipated and he wasn’t dreading walking onto the set anymore, and a smile had fixed itself to his face. “That would be great. Thanks Phil.”

“It’s my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read this story!

The ride to the set was pleasant. Dan, Phil, and Lenn conversed about what it was like to work in cinematography and Dan learned that Lenn was the special effects coordinator for the movie. In all honesty, Dan was just happy to know some people who he would be working with during production because ever since he had moved to LA to be closer to the set, he hadn’t really known anyone. It was relaxing to just have someone to talk to since he had basically stayed locked up in his new flat for two weeks straight.

And the biggest upside of the ride was that it was just far enough for everyone to have a nice conversation but not too far that everyone had run out of conversation topics. 

But now the moment that Dan had been dreading was finally upon them: meeting the cast outside of the cold reading.

So far, the cast hadn’t done much together besides the cold reading which happened months ago. In fact, shooting wouldn’t actually start until a week or two later. Now was the time for the beginning of blocking and seeing how the characters would ideally react with each other. This was the period of time where most script changes and minor character tweaks happened (according to Phil) and Dan wasn’t really sure what could be changed in the script because it was already amazing.

From here on out, everything would only get more stressful. First, interacting with the stars. Then, filming. And as soon as filming started, the deadline would creep closer and closer. Ideally, filming would take twelve weeks, but Phil had told Dan that it would probably take about sixteen. Phil had also said that after sixteen weeks, the studio would be hounding them to finish the movie and that anything after eighteen weeks was pushing it.

Studio C came into view, this would be where most of the movie would be shot, except for any scenes that took place in Solstice Canyon and Sturtevant Falls. 

Dan gulped, fearing his first day with the cast and thanked his lucky stars that he had managed to memorize the script without procrastinating… that much.

Lenn pulled the golf cart into a specially marked parking spot in front of the studio and the three men hopped off the cart. Phil maneuvered himself next to Dan and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to Studio C!”, he exclaimed with a grin. Dan turned to face the smiling man standing next to him, and a smile spread across his entire face. This was the beginning of his new career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the end of the exposition and we will get to the plot soon but first we have to introduce all the co-stars and extras and especially the topic and title of the movie. Then, the plot will officially begin. Thanks for sticking around and if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave kudos or comment! Love you guys!


End file.
